<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глаза by madnessfk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088470">Глаза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk'>madnessfk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Twincest, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся человеческая история — это борьба против ночи</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Глаза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночью все дома жуткие. Ночью всё — жуткое. Ты лежишь ночью в кровати, а вокруг тебя только темнота и жуть. Если случайно открыть глаза, жуть спрячется за шкаф или под кровать, потому что жуть — ужасно игривая мразь, ты никогда её не заметишь, но всегда будешь знать, что она где-то рядом.</p><p>Это часть инстинктов. Людям свойственно чувствовать жуть. Это то, что осталось в них с тех древних времён, когда человечество ютилось в пещерах и молилось богам дождя и солнца. Жуть живёт в ночной темноте; людей пугает ночь. Чтобы победить её, люди придумали, как разжигать огонь, но огня было недостаточно, огонь сделал тени ещё более страшными, и тогда люди придумали электрические лампочки. А другие люди придумали счета за электричество: они тоже боялись ночи, но бедности они боялись больше, и теперь лампочки тоже не помогают, потому что, даже если ты зажжёшь их в своей комнате в ожидании рассвета, жуть всё равно останется везде, где ты лампочку не зажёг, и будет скрестись в дверь и лезть в щели. Страх темноты — это самый естественный страх человечества. Вся человеческая история — это борьба против ночи.</p><p>Ночью все дома жуткие, а Стэн был во многих домах. Придорожные отели жуткие, потому что они вечно наполнены шумом, источник которого невозможно определить: кто-то что-то роняет, и оно катится по полу, кто-то спьяну пытается открыть дверь, кто-то громко разговаривает, чей-то ребёнок плачет, и под окнами вечно проносятся машины; их свет на несколько секунд проникает сквозь неплотно закрытые тонкие шторы, но этот свет небезопасный, это темнота дразнится, и Стэну всегда казалось, что, если он в такой момент решит открыть глаза, обязательно увидит что-нибудь в углу комнаты, что-нибудь страшное. Съёмные комнаты жуткие, потому что в них всегда тихо, в них всегда полно каких-нибудь чужих вещей, а ещё иногда слышно, как кто-то ходит, в туалет или покурить, но слышно всегда очень хорошо, слышно, будто это к твоей двери идут, и иногда Стэн не мог заснуть просто от того, как невыносимо тихо было вокруг; тишиной закладывало уши, и любой шорох одеяла казался слишком громким. Хотя это технически не дом, машина тоже довольно жуткая, если в ней спать, потому что в любой момент можно проснуться и увидеть что-то снаружи, и повезёт, если это просто полицейский на ночном дежурстве решил проверить припаркованную на обочине машину.</p><p>Вся человеческая история — это борьба против ночи.</p><p>Хижина Тайн была очень жуткой первые ночей сто. Тогда она ещё не была Хижиной Тайн, тогда она значилась как «дом Форда», но это делало её ещё более жуткой, это делало её самым жутким местом из тех, где Стэну приходилось ночевать, потому что здесь повсюду были глаза. В темноте их не было видно, но Стэн знал — они там, смотрят с каждой стены и с каждой полки, следят постоянно. На сто первую ночь Стэн начал их занавешивать, начал убирать статуэтки этой чёртовой пирамиды — треугольника, кем это вообще было? — в чулан, но глаза всегда оставались где-то внутри хижины. Глаза всегда смотрели сквозь темноту и сквозь стены, и, когда Стэн чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд даже если он был один во всём доме, он знал — это глаза на него смотрят. Иногда он не мог спать из-за того, как пристально они смотрели. Иногда он не мог спать по другим причинам. </p><p>(Ты пришёл забрать мои глаза?</p><p>Нет, оставь свои чёртовы глаза себе, все три десятка глаз оставь, и меня тоже в покое оставь, хватит спрашивать, хватит спрашивать, ладно?).</p><p>Ночью все дома жуткие, кроме одного единственного дома из далёкого прошлого, которое сейчас уже кажется каким-то нереальным, хотя Стэн до сих пор помнит его в мельчайших деталях. Это был дом, в котором половицы скрипели под ногами, а комнаты пахли благовониями, что осыпались пеплом на стол, стоит только подуть сквозняку. Это был дом, в котором отец смотрел на Стэна с презрением или не смотрел вообще, и Стэн не был уверен, что из этого хуже. Это был дом, где посреди ночи Форд иногда забирался к нему в кровать, разбуженный кошмаром или встревоженный темнотой. Вся человеческая история — это борьба против ночи. Когда огонь и лампы перестают помогать, люди жмутся друг к другу, надеясь, что так жути будет сложнее до них дотянуться. Форд прижимался к Стэну, и Стэн не был против. Иногда они просто лежали вдвоём на тесной кровати, иногда в обнимку, а иногда объятия незаметно для них обоих перетекали в поцелуи, и тогда на темноту уже становилось плевать, темнота из страшного, жуткого монстра превращалась во что-то спокойное и уютное, во что-то, где можно спрятаться. В темноте их не найдут школьные хулиганы и разочарованный отец. В темноте можно делать то, на что днём не решишься. Стэн помнил, как целовал Форда и как пытался разглядеть в этой темноте его лицо, как пытался заглянуть ему в глаза.</p><p>(Ты пришёл забрать мои глаза?</p><p>Нет, оставь свои чёртовы глаза себе, они мне не нужны, не нужны, заткнись просто, хорошо, заткнись пожалуйста, хватит спрашивать).</p><p>Теперь в темноте не осталось ничего, кроме глаз. Глаза смотрят сквозь темноту и сквозь стены, смотрят долго, внимательно, жутко. Стэн ненавидел эти глаза и эту темноту, в которой они прятались. Он хотел бы выколоть каждый из них, но он не может. Это просто глупые рисунки на стенах. Глупые рисунки, которые не отмываются ни водой, ни мылом. Стэн ненавидит эти жуткие-жуткие глаза.</p><p>Вся человеческая история — это борьба против ночи, и Стэн проиграл уже много лет назад. Он проиграл, как только переступил порог этого проклятого дома.</p><p>Он проиграл, потому что каждый раз, когда он отворачивается, глаза моргают.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>